


[Podfic of] Assure Me That Your Love Is Mine / written by astrild

by EosRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gift Work, InShipping Treat, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff in which Thor is extra cuddly after sex and Loki is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Assure Me That Your Love Is Mine / written by astrild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Assure Me That Your Love Is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258156) by [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/Assure-Me-That-Your-Love-Is-Mine.mp3) | 3.1 MB | 00:04:16  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/Assure-Me-That-Your-Love-Is-Mine.m4b) | 2.32 MB | 00:04:16  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/assure-me-that-your-love-is-mine/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
